pflegeabcwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
Filme zum Thema "alt werden"
Sammlung kurzer Informationen zu Filmen über das Altwerden. A bis F noch einsortieren u. bearb: vom 5. Eur. Festival, 2014 * Der letzte Mentsch (tragikomische Roadmovie mit dem Hauptdarsteller Mario Adorf) * Philomena * Und wenn wir alle zusammenziehen? * Das Lied des Lebens * Die schönen Tage * Die mit dem Bauch tanzen * Sein letztes Rennen * Die Frau, die sich traut * Anfang 80! * Vergiss mein nicht *Und wenn wir alle zusammenziehen (sortiert nach dem Anfangsbuchstaben des ersten Worts oder Hauptwortes; leider nicht verschlagwortet) About Schmidt Alexander Payne. Mit dem alternden Jack Nicholson After life Hirokazu Kore-eda. Gleich nach dem Himmelstor, an dem die Verstorbenen eintreffen, muss jede Seele jene Erinnerung auswählen, die ihr besonders lieb erscheint und die wird verfilmt. Alt-Tage Marlies Graf, Dokumentarfilm, Beispiel der Pro Senectute Alter und Schönheit Regisseur ist Michael Klier. Mit Henry Hübchen, Burghart Klaußner. Die vier Freunde Manni, Bernie, Justus und Harry haben sich schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen. Nun ist Manni ... Alzheimer ohne Scham Thomas Klatt (Regie): Alzheimer ohne Scham - Ein Mann stellt sich seiner Krankheit. D, 30 Min., 2010. Angst essen Seele auf Rainer Werner Fassbinder, über die Einsamkeit und die Liebe einer älteren Frau zu einem deutlich jüngeren Marokkaner. A Thousand Years Of Good Prayers Regisseur Wayne Wang. Auf dem Weg Martin Wirthensohn und Jacqueline Surchat haben die Themen «Neuorientierung in der Partnerschaft», «Lebensgestaltung und Arbeit», «Gesundheit und Offenheit für Neues» sowie «Alte und neue Beziehungen» in kurzen Geschichten aufbereitet. Away From Her Bäckerei Zürrer Besser sterben Regie Marianne Pletscher. Alltag im Limmattalspital bei Zürich. Nicht der Tod, sondern das Leben steht im Zentrum des Filmes. Bombón – el perro Chanson d’amour Charles mort ou vif Cinco días sin Nora Damen und Herren ab 65 Das Bildnis des Dorian Gray (Engl. Originaltitel: The Picture of Dorian Gray) ist der einzige Roman des irischen Schriftstellers Oscar Wilde. Eine erste Fassung erschien 1890. Die Hauptfigur ist der reiche Mann Dorian Gray. Er besitzt ein Porträt, das sich im Laufe der Jahre verändert. Es altert an seiner Stelle. Die zunehmende Hässlichkeit des Gesichts steht für die Spuren seiner Sünden. Während Gray immer maßloser und grausamer wird, bleibt er optisch/äußerlich für seine älter werdende Umgebung jung und schön. Es gibt davon viele Verfilmungen bzw. daran angelehte Filmgeschichten. Das Wolkenschattenboot Departures Begleitung Sterbender Der alte Mann und das Meer — The Old Man And The Sea Nach Ernest Hemingway, 1958 – Regie: John Sturges (mit Spencer Tracy) Der Bienenzüchter Der blaue Engel Der Kuss der Tosca Der Kuss der Tosca (Original: Il bacio di Tosca) ist ein Dokumentarfilm von Daniel Schmid, Schweiz, aus 2006. Länge: 84 Minuten. Die "Casa Verdi" in Mailand ist ein von dem Komponisten Giuseppe Verdi (1813 — 1901) gegründetes KünstlerInnen-Altersheim, in dem rund 60 Sänger, Musiker und Komponisten auf ihrem letzten Lebensabschnitt zu Hause sind. Sie können hier im Kreis anderer Musikliebhaber mitten in der Stadt würdevoll wohnen. Verdi nannte das Haus "mein bestes Werk". Der letzte Mann Der seltsame Fall des Benjamin Button Der Film aus dem Jahr 2008 wurde von Regisseur David Fincher mit Brad Pitt und Cate Blanchett in den Hauptrollen aufgenommen. Die Idee für die Handlung stammt von der Kurzgeschichte The Curious Case of Benjamin Button von F. Scott Fitzgerald (1922). Benjamin Button ist zu Beginn der Geschichte ein alter Mann, der im Film immer jünger wird. Der Film beginnt 1918 in New Orlean und ist zugleich eine Liebesgeschichte mit einer älteren Frau (Vgl. darüber bei Wikipedia und O. Wildes Geschichte des Dorian Gray) Dersu Uzala Stellung des Menschen in der Natur. Regie Akira Kurosawa. Die Auslöschung Die Liebesgeschichte der Restauratorin Judith Fuhrmann und des Kunsthistoriker Ernst Lemden - der Patient wird von Klaus Maria Brandauer gespielt und mit Martina Gedeck - verwandelt sich durch die beginnende Alzheimerkrankheit vom Liebesfilm zum Drama. Unaufhaltsam nistet sich die Krankheit ein, ganz sachte, aber irgendwann nicht mehr zu verbergen. Ernst stellt sich seiner Krankheit und beginnt zu recherchieren. Seine Tochter Katja und sein Sohn Theo verlieren zunehmend eine starke Vaterfigur und sind zeitweise von der Situation überfordert (Birgit Minichmayr, Theo Philipp Hochmair). Judith bleibt an seiner Seite. Der Spielfilm war am 08.05.2013 um 20:15 Uhr in der ARD zu sehen. Buch von Anges Pluch und Nikolaus Leytner. Regie führt Nikolaus Leytner, der keinen Film zum Thema Alzheimer schreiben/drehen wollte. Es ist auch kein Plädoyer für Sterbehilfe, sondern nur eine womöglich nachvollziehbare Entscheidung in einer sehr persönlichen Geschichte. (Website zum Film der ARD; Kritische Rezension von Christian Buß, im Spiegel, Mai 2013; WP) Die Ballade von Narayama * The_Ballad_of_Narayama, WP:en, 1983, von Shohei Imamura Die Eiserne Lady, Margaret Thatcher — Iron Lady Ihren Platz in der Geschichte hat Dame Margaret Thatcher (1925 — 2013) sicher, die erste Premierministerin der engl. Königin Elisabeth II. (Originaltitel des Films nach ihrem "Rufnamen" in der Presse: The Iron Lady) — Meryl Streep's Aufgabe sollte es dabei sein, die als Eiserne Lady berühmte Frau auch zu Oscar-Ehren zu bringen. Die Schauspielerin ist zur Aufnahmezeit 63 Jahre jung. Die dargestellte Person wäre etwa 80-85 Jahre alt. :Regie: Phyllida Lloyd, 2011, Länge 105 Minuten. (Videoausschnitt bei You Tube 5 Min, über Biografie und Demenz; WP-Artikel) Der Film endet mit der alten Margaret Thatcher allein am Frühstückstisch. Sie überlegt, ihre benutzte Teetasse abzuwaschen, was sie schließlich auch tut (Kurzzeitgedächtnis, Entscheidungsfähigkeit). Erinnerung an meine Grossmutter Der Film zeigt Naomi Kawases inzwischen 95jährige Ziehmutter, die in ihrer Kindheit 65 Jahre alte Großtante Uno, die nun dem Sterben nahe ist. (Japan, 2012, Doku) Original: Chiri. 45 Min. Die Frau mit den fünf Elefanten Die Herbstzeitlosen Es ist ein lang gehegter Wunsch der 80jährigen Martha, eine Lingerie-Boutique auf dem Dorf im Emmental hinter Bern zu eröffnen. Ein wunderbarer Heimatfilm mit Stephanie Glaser. Regie Bettina Oberli. Die Mutter Nach Maxim Gorki. 1926 von Wsewolod Pudowkin gedreht. Er spielt im zaristischen Sankt Petersburg von 1905: Die Mutter der Familie Wlassow verrät unabsichtlich das Waffenversteck ihres eigenen Sohns. Drama. Die plötzliche Einsamkeit des Konrad Steiner Kurt Gloor, 1976 * Die Spätzünder siehe Live is Life * Die Zimmers siehe Zimmers Elegy Elsa und Fred Frau Amann, Witwe, 58 Frau Amann wird mit 58 Witwe, findet keinen Sinn mehr im Leben, fühlt sich einsam. Wie kommt sie aus der Isolation heraus? Die «Videogruppe mitenand», bestehend aus alten und jungen Laien, hat unter Anleitung von Margrit Bürer diesen Film gedreht. Früher oder später Jürg Neuenschwander. Sieben todkranke Menschen begleiten Du bist mein Ein und Alles Pflege zwischen Liebe und Bankrott — Wilfried kann schon lange nicht mehr sprechen und auch nicht mehr gehen - er ist schwer dement. Seine Frau Gabriele kämpft um möglichst viele Momente des Glücks mit ihrem Mann, die letztlich zählen, und für die sie alles tun will, egal welche Widerstände es gibt. Bodo Witzke beobachtete 3 Jahre eine ungewöhnliche Frau und ihren dementen Mann. Doku, 30 Min. G bis M Gefesselt im Heim Gefesselt im Heim. Ein Film von Jens Hahne, 2012, 30 Min. Dokumentarfilm, zdf-Mediathek. Stellt auch das Modell "Werdenfelser Weg" vor. Vgl. FEM Gente di mare Bruno Moll, 1992. In der Casa di riposo per la gente di mare in Camogli südlich von Genua. Ginger und Fred Federico Fellini, 1985 mit Marcello Mastroianni und Giulietta Masina Giulias Verschwinden Goodbye Solo Ramin Bahrani, Roadmovie bis zum Tod verschiedener Beteiligter Gottliebs Heimat Bruno Moll über den ausgewanderten Gottlieb Hoser, 1978. Harold and Maude Hal Ashby, 1971 Eine alte Frau zeigt einem jungen Mann, dass das Leben durchaus Sinn macht. Harry und Tonto Paul Mazursky, 1974. Der 72jährige Harry und sein Kater Tonto stehen plötzlich auf der Straße, weil ihre Wohnung in New York verkauft wurde .... Roadmovie. Heute ist nicht morgen Nico Gutmann, Dokumentarfilm , Interviews mit drei von Demenz betroffenen Paaren Hors Saison Daniel Schmid, stillgelegtes Hotel in den Schweizer Bergen Il Bacio di Tosca Daniel Schmid, 1984. «Casa di riposo» für ehemalige Künstlerinnen und Künstler der Mailänder Oper I’m Just A Simple Person Stefan Haupt Innocence Liebesgeschichte dreier alter Menschen Irina Palm 2007, Film von Sam Garbarski. Mit der Sängerin Marianne Faithfull Iris Richard Eyre Eine Klasse für sich "Eine Klasse für sich" ist der gegen den männlichen Chauvinismus im Sport gewählter Titel eines US-amerikanischer Spielfilm aus dem Jahr 1992. Er spielt sowohl in den 1940er als auch den 1990er Jahren in den USA. Er erzählt die dramatisierte Geschichte zweier Schwestern, die zur Zeit des Zweiten Weltkriegs zu den ersten weiblichen Baseballteams der All-American Girls Professional Baseball League der USA gehören. Ihre Jugenderlebenisse werden ihrer Gegenwart im Alter gegenübergestellt. Gleichzeitig dokumentiert der Film die Anfänge des Frauen-Baseballs als junge Männer im Krieg dienen mussten. * Siehe auch h i e r (WP) Jeder hat das Recht, schön zu sein Andrea Krallinger und ihr Fotoprojekt. Ein Film von Tom Fleckenstein *Über das Fotoprojekt „Ganz schön krank”. Bei br.de/fernsehen, 2013 Kirschblüten - Hanami Doris Dörrie , 2008. Ein deutscher Witwer reist zu seinem in Tokio arbeitenden Sohn Karl, um die Sehnsucht seiner Frau nach dem japanischen Ausdruckstanz Butoh zu verstehen. Ein junge Japanerin erklärt ihm die fremde Kultur. (WP:de) La famiglia Ettore Scola, Familienchronik La graine et le mulet La tête en friche Von Jean Becker. Mit Gérard Depardieu und Gisèle Casadesus. Leben, lieben, vergessen – Alzheimer mit 40 Eine 42jährige Frau erhält die Diagnose “Alzheimer”. Die Filmdokumentation begleitet die Familie über drei Jahre und zeigt Probleme, die in dieser Zeit auftauchten. * 2013 von Thomas Liesen. Webseite der ard dazu. Leergut komisch-romantische Geschichte von Jan Sverák. Les herbes folles Von Alain Resnais Letters To Juliette Gary Winick. Liebesbriefe. Le grand voyage Vater und Söhne auf der Pilgerreise nach Mekka Von Ismaël Ferroukhi, Marokko, Roadmovie Les années lumière Von Alain Tanner; seit zwanzig Jahren beobachtet der alternde Yoshka Vögel, um von ihnen Fliegen zu lernen. Les invasions barbares Von Denys Arcand Les petits fugues 1978, von Yves Yersin. Nach dreissig Jahren Arbeit auf dem Bauernhof hat der Knecht Pipe seine Freiheit entdeckt. Er hebt mit seinem aus der AHV erstandenen Moped ab und fliegt über die Felder, den Wald. Das Lied des Leben Irene Langemann (Regie): In der Dokumentation wird der Musiker Bernhard König bei seinem Projekt "Alte Stimmen" zwischen Köln und Stuttgart begleitet. In Köln ruft er einen Chor ins Leben, in dem nur Menschen jenseits der 70 singen dürfen. in Stuttgart gibt's ein Projekt im Altenheim. L'homme qui a perdu son ombre Von Alain Tanner, 1991 Live is Life Die Spätzünder (in Österreich: Live is Life) ist eine deutsch-österreichische Filmkomödie mit einer Starbesetzungaus dem Jahr 2010, entstanden unter der Regie von Wolfgang Murnberger. Neben Jan Josef Liefers und Ursula Strauss spielen prominente Darsteller wie Joachim Fuchsberger die Bewohner eines Seniorenheims. Erstmals ausgestrahlt am 3. Februar 2010. Rochus Siwak, genannt Rocco, ein ziemlich erfolgloser Rockmusiker und Lebenskünstler, lernt bei einer Bewährungsstrafe ein Seniorenheim kennen. Die resolute Stationsleiterin Marina ist nicht bereit, sich von dem Schlitzohr Rocco auf der Nase herumtanzen zu lassen. Dieser erkennt langsam, dass es sich durchaus lohnen kann, alte Menschen ernst zu nehmen. Im Heiml werden die Schränke nach Zigaretten und Alkohol durchsucht. Im Keller übt während der Nachtwache seine Band für ein Bewerbungsvideo für den Band-Contest "Die Stars von morgen". Die Spätzünder 2 Der Film erzählt die Fortsetzung zur obigen Geschichte rund um die Alten-Rockband, die 2010 mit großem Erfolg im Fernsehen lief. Marina ist nun die Heimleiterin. Der neue Hit heißt "Der Himmel soll warten" … Komödie von Uli Brée; inszeniert von Wolfgang Murnberger, 2013. Darsteller: * Jan Josef Liefers: Rocco * Ursula Strauss: Marina * Bibiana Zeller: Sissi * Hans-Michael Rehberg: Herr Klüger * Libgart Schwarz: Josefine * Petra Morzé: Frau Glück * Michael Schönborn: Viktor Hopf * Manuel Rubey: Kuno * Joachim Fuchsberger: Degenhard Schagowetz Lina Braake Lina Braake oder Die Interessen der Bank können nicht die Interessen sein, die Lina Braake hat (Alternativtitel zum kurzen Lina Braake) ist ein deutscher Spielfilm aus dem Jahr 1974. Der Debütfilm des Filmemachers Bernhard Sinkel wurde 1975 uraufgeführt. Lina ist gezwungen, in ein Altenheim umzuziehen. Dort lernt sie eine Rentnergang kennen. Der Ausbruch gelingt. Lina erhält schließlich auf Sardinien ein lebenslanges Wohnrecht. Vorher lernen wir die Schrecken der Altenheime im Deutschland der 1970er Jahre kennen. Lola Von Brillante Mendoza, Philippinen, über grossmütterliche Liebe Lonely Passion of Judith Hearne Film von Jack Clayton, 1987, mit Maggie Smith und Bob Hoskins. Los lunes al sol Regie: Fernando Léon de Aranoa Madame empfiehlt sich ... mit Catherine Deneuve als bretonischer Restaurantbesitzerin, die eben mal Zigaretten holen geht und dann ganz Frankreich durchquert. Madame Sousatzka John Schlesinger Mammuth Von Benoît Delépine und Gustave Kervern. Das Motorrad und Gérard Depardieu. Er besteigt als Serge Pilardosse sein altes Motorrad, eine «Mammuth» und geht auf die Suche nach seinen Renten-Belegen. Ein Roadmovie. Menachem und Fred . N bis R Nelly & Monsieur Arnaud O'Horten Der Film O'Horten handelt von einem norwegischen Eisenbahnfahrer. Odd Horten, steht nach 40 Arbeitsjahren kurz vor der Pensionierung und verpasst nach seiner Abschiedsfeier auch noch ausgerechnet seine letzte dienstliche Fahrt. Ein Junge möchte jemand bei sich haben, wenn er einschläft. Der Übergang vom geliebten Arbeitsalltag zum Rentnerdasein wird für Horten zur Herausforderung *Spielfilm, Norwegen/Deutschland/Frankreich, 2007, 85 Minuten, Regie: Bent Hamer * Mit Bård Owe, Bjørn Floberg, Githa Nørby,Espen Skjønberg, Henny Moan u.a. Der Film lief in der Rubrik "Un certain regard" beim 61. Festival de Cannes und gewann den Preis für die beste Regie beim Film Festival Ghent. Hamer gewann mit dem Film 2008 außerdem den Norwegian Film Critics’ Award. Old Ass Bastards "rüstige Rentner-Comedy", Fernsehserie Oma & Bella Holocaust-Überlebende in Berlin Alexa Karolinski, Deutschland, USA, 2011, 75 Min Die Freundinnen Regina Karolinski alias Oma und Bella Katz leben zusammen in Berlin. Die beiden alten Frauen teilen ihre Geschichte als Holocaust-Überlebende und die Entscheidung, nach dem Krieg trotzdem weiter in Deutschland zu leben. Regisseurin Alexa Karolinski, die Enkelin von Oma, beobachtet die beiden in ihrem Alltag und bei ihrer gemeinsamen Leidenschaft, dem Kochen traditioneller jüdischer Gerichte. Deutschland, USA, 2011, 75 Min. On Golden Pond Onore e riposo Dokumentarfilm von Fernando und Ronaldo Colla,1979. Heim für Kriegsveteranen bei Como Pandoras Box Pane e Tulipane Silvio Soldini , mit Licia Maglietta und Bruno Ganz Pauline & Paulette Lieven Debrauwer Popacabana Mit Isabelle Huppert Pranzo di ferragosto Que sera? Das «Schönegg», Kindertagesstätte und Altersheim unter einem Dach in Bern. Schweizer Dokumentarfilm von Dieter Fahrer. Rampenlicht (Original: Limelight Ein Filmklassiker von Charly Chaplin von 1952. Themen sind Selbstmord und wie Alt und Jung aufeinander angewiesen sind. Das Recht, schön zu sein siehe unter Jeder hat das Recht, schön zu sein Film von Tom Fleckenstein Robot & Frank Der Film Robot & Frank (2012, USA, Regie Jake Schreier) vermischt mehrere Genres. Ein älter werdender Einbrecher bekommt von seinen Kindern einen Pflegeroboter, damit er nicht so einsam ist. Und dann gibt es da auch die Mann/Frau-Ebene. DarstellerInnen sind Frank Langella, James Marsden, Liv Tyler, Susan Sarandon. rüstige Rentner-Comedy siehe unter * Old Ass Bastards S bis Z 70 Jahr’ – graues Haar Small World Das erste Buch von Martin Suter Small World (Diogenes, Zürich, 1999, ISBN 3-257-23088-5 ) wurde 2010 mit Gérard Depardieu und Alexandra Maria Lara verfilmt. Die Krankengeschichte des sich langsam Verabschiedens ist in einen Krimi eingeflochten. Dabei wird immer wieder die Frage, wie wäre das Leben anders verlaufen, wenn … gestellt. Depardieu und seinem Regisseur Cliche gelingt eine glaubwürdige Darstelllung der Krankheit. Solas Sous le sable Stelzen Still Walking Hirokazu Kore-eda , preisgekrönter Spielfilm Stiller Abschied Mit Christiane Hörbiger als deutscher Spielfilm 2012 gedreht. Sie spielt die Geschäftsfrau Charlotte Brüggemann. Sie leitet seit dem Tod ihres Mannes eine große Firma. Obwohl ihr Sohn Markus als Co-Inhaber gerne mehr Verantwortung tragen würde, hält Charlotte die Zügel noch fest … . Es beginnt mit Aussetzern … . Nach dem Buch von Thorsten Näter, in Regie von Florian Baxmeyer. Die Strände von Agnès / Les plages d’Agnès Die "Die Strände von Agnès / Les plages d’Agnès" sind ein Selbstporträt der 80jährigen Regisseurin Agnès Varda. Die verschiedenen Strände stehen für Themen in ihrem Leben, das ein Stück Fotografie- und Filmgeschichte ist. Ein filmisches Selbstporträt, das die Frage thematisiert, «wie man Erinnerung sichtbar machen kann.WP-France The Bridges Of Madison County Liebesfilm mit Clint Eastwood und Meryl Streep, 1995, bei [WP:de) The Bucket List Ein Milliardär und ein Mechaniker im selben Krankenzimmer The Dust Of Time Theo Angelopoulos The Last Show The Straight Story The Whales of August The Written Face Annäherung an den japanischen Kabuki-Star Tamasaburo Bando Tocar el cielo Tod eines Handelsreisenden Verfilmung eines Theaterstücks von Arthur Miller durch Volker Schöndorff. Willy begeht Selbstmord, damit seine Familie Geld aus einer Lebensversicherung erhalten. Tout va bien Tulpenbaum Un petit coin de paradis Und wenn wir alle zusammenziehen? NDR.de - Kultur - Kino & Film (26. März 2012 – Um die Probleme des Alterns zu meistern, machen fünf Freunde eine WG auf und engagieren einen Pfleger. Die unwürdige Greisin / La vielle dame indigne Von René Allio, 1964, nach der Brecht-Erzählung «Die unwürdige Greisin» (Schwarzweiss-Film) Vers le sud Laurent Cantet. Sex gegen Geld Vitus Bruno Ganz als Großvater eines Wunderkinds Whisky Andere, noch sortieren Hilfe aus dem Osten Film über die schätzungsweise 30.000 Pflege-Migrantinnen in der Schweiz. Privatpflegerinnen. Sie sind für ihre "Arbeitgeber" Sie sind 24 Stunden lang einsatzbereit. Sie schlafen nachts im Zimmer nebenan. Sie kommen aus Polen oder Ungarn und sorgen mit ihrer Arbeit dafür, dass alte und pflegebedürftige Menschen in der Schweiz in ihrer gewohnten Umgebung bleiben können. Film von Béla Batthyany, Erstsendung: 20.06.2013. Wiho 12.11.13, 45 Min. Es werden die Geschichte von drei Frauen im Spannungsfeld zwischen den Senioren und ihren Angehörigen sowie den im Heimatland zurückgebliebenen Familien gezeigt. Die wilden Alten "Die wilden Alten – Pensioniert und mitten im Leben." Film von Hanspeter Bäni, 2012 Wilde Erdbeeren Frühwerk von Ingmar Bergman, 1957. Frage nach dem Sinn des Lebens. Ein alter Arzt fährt zur 50-Jahr-Feier seines Uniabschlusses. Dies wird zu einer Reise in seine Vergangenheit. Willkommen Mr. Chance (auch: Willkommen, Mr. Chance; ''amerik. Titel: Being there)'' eine Filmsatire von 1979, Regie Hal Ashby, Drehbuch Jerzy Kosiński, Hauptrolle Peter Sellers. Gegenstand sind die Fragen, ob es Altersweisheit gibt und was eine Persönlichkeit ausmacht. Außerdem: Endlichkeit des Lebens. Wolke 9 Andreas Dresen, Drama. Mit Ursula Werner . Nach dem Song Nobody loves you (When You're Down And Out) von John Lennon. Young@heart Young at heart = Im Herzen junggeblieben. Eine Senioren-Rockband tourt durch Amerika und Europa. Dokumentarfilm von Stephen Walter Zimmer 202 – Bichsel in Paris Dokumentarfilm mit Peter Bichsel Zimmers "The Zimmers"- nennt sich eine britische SeniorInnen-Band, wahrscheinlich die nqach ihren Geburtsurkunden älteste Band der Welt. Das youtube-Video der "Zimmers" wurde auf Youtube mehr als zwei Millionen Mal geklickt. Rezension bei der SZ, Artikel bei Wikipedia. Das Video wurde von Grammy-Gewinner Geoff Wonfor gedreht. Solosänger war eine Zeit lang Alf Carretta (31. März 1917 — 30. Juni 2010). Das Durchschnittsalter beträgt 78 Jahren (2007). Der Name wurde aus der Marke einer in Großbritannien populären Gehhilfe, so wie bei uns Rollator, abgeleitet. Hintergrund der Band und ihres Erfolgs ist eine Dokumentation der BBC, in der auf die Situation älterer Menschen in unserer Gesellschaft hingewiesen wird, besonders auf die Vereinsamung im Alter und die Geringschätzung (Altersdiskriminierung). Ihre erste Single erschien am 28. Mai 2007 als CD Zurück ins Leben * Zurück ins Leben - ard-Datei zum Film, 2012 ** Zurück ins Leben - ein Senioren-Roadmovie, in dem C. Hörbiger als lebenslustige Witwe zusammen mit Michael Mendl aus einem Luxus-Altersheim mit vielen Promis (Wien) nach Polen, Gdansk/Danzig und das dortige Afrika, ausbricht. Weblinks * Filme, die das Alter deuten. Kurzbeschreibungen von Filmen aus der Zeit von 1924 bis Ende 2011 von Hanspeter Stalder. *100 Filme, die das Alter deuten (inzwischen über mehr Filme) *5. Europäisches Filmfestival der Generationen, 30. Juni bis 10. Okt. 2014, in Frankfurt am Main, Hanau, in der Metropolregion Rhein-Neckar mit über 50 Veranstaltungsorten, Dortmund und in weiteren europäische Kooperationsstädten. Die Ziele sind ganz allgemein **60plus und Jugendliche unter intergenerationeller und interkultureller Perspektive. Dialoge zwischen Alt und Jung fördern und Kino als „Erfahrungsort“ für ältere Menschen (re-)kultivieren. **Gezeigt werden Filme (Programm,) die das Alter als eine Phase der Weiterentwicklung, der Kreativität und des Neuanfangs zeigen; die vielfältige und neue Altersbilder vermitteln und dem Zuschauer die Innenperspektive des älteren Menschen näherbringen. Im Anschluss finden jeweils Publikumsgespräche statt. Die Vorsitzende der BAGSO, Prof. Dr. Dr. h.c. Ursula Lehr, eine ehemalige Bundesfamilienministerin, tritt als Schirmherrin ebenfalls dafür ein. Siehe auch *Motion Picture & Television Country House and Hospital - Altersheim in Hollywood Kategorie:Gero Kategorie:Kino Kategorie:Film